1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an electroluminescent (hereinafter referred to as EL) panel, which is suitable to be equipped in a vehicle.
2. Related Arts
Recently, EL panels have been applied to display apparatuses for vehicles. For example, a display apparatus using an EL panel, which is attached to a windshield of a vehicle at its lower portion, is known by JP-U-60-3872.
In the display apparatus, a passenger in a passenger compartment recognizes display information indicated by the EL panel at the lower portion of the windshield.